elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Octane
List of Cards Octane has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 4 2 10 12 Permanent Control: 4 Strategy This god has come to bring pain in huge doses - of unstable gas. This god's strategy is crude, but extremely effective: Bring in Eagle eyes, and Fire lances to deal significant damage and/or kill off your creatures. Then Octane brings in the unstable gasses - capable of inflicting a staggering 20 points of damage DIRECTLY to your health, and 1 damage to every creature (including his) on the field - without healing, 5 of these, and its game over. Firewalls hurt immortals or creatures immortalised once it comes in, but you should be alright since there is no enchant artifacts readily avaliable for this deck so it can be destroyed. Finally, four explosions lurk about in this deck, so either wait for him to waste them on bonewalls or pillars, or use enchant artifact to protect core permanents needed to survive. Black holes will deny air quanta, but will still allow ignitions, however, Octane has no creatures, and no mark of air, so a pillar control deck could work really well here since ALL of his weapons and unstable gasses need air to be cast, and while he does have fire bolts, he only has four of these, so the choice basically becomes 4 fire bolts, or 12 eagle eyes + 12 unstable gasses - a no brainer. You may not be able to stop him from getting a gas or two out (likewise for eagles) but denying all pillars will shut down this god allowing for an easy victory. jdk470 - Time/Aether GOTP wins about 40% in 15 encounters with 4 SOG in v1.29, probably higher win rate with more more shards. Hatches draw explosions and you can slow with eternity on flying weaps to buy healing time. Aether decks however, don't stand a chance, the gases go right through, and the shields can be destroyed by the explosions anyway, further more, lack of permanent control means once the firewall is out, its the death sentence. Firefly queen decks will get trounced left and right due to the sheer speed Octane gets his gasses and eagle eyes out + the permanent control. Aflatoxin has no value here until flying weapon is cast, even then you are strangely enough hindering yourself, more than him. Again, Anti-Matter serves no use at all, minus the negativity of direct combat, but its a waste of a card. Bonewalls will work very effectively, once the four explosions are gone, you can bring in whatever you want. Alternatively, you could steal his unstable gases, this'll do a good amount of damage, but he may use an explosion to destroy it before you can use it. Any shield that reflects spells (Jade, Reflective, etc.) basically gets rid of almost all of his damage AND hurts him. The only thing you have to worry about now are the eagle eyes, which aren't really a threat unless you lack creature control. The unstable gases do 20 points each as said, making standard heals worthless, and since permanent control destroys feral bonds and eagles and fire bolts kill off creatures, you are not going to have much luck with weak creatures or a permanent based deck either. Your best bet would have to bet a full pillar/quantum denial deck, failing that, rainbows stand the next biggest chance, anything else is a no-go. Beware, this god IS difficult to win against, but not impossible. Actually I would not say antimatter is useless. They effectively subtract 14 from his damage. I had a purple nymph and managed to antimatter one eagle's eye before it got killed by the fire wall. That, along with a shard and a miracle, gave me enough healing to win by deck out (he still had 128 health left due to his massive creature control). I also had an eternity to rewind his animated eagle's eyes so those did not overwhelm me. He only has 4 explosions, so as long as you have 4 things that are prioritized before a shard (hourglasses, weapons, shields, maybe more), it will give you a reliable 5 healing per turn, better than bonds (since your creatures will die). I would say antimatter is very effective. With my rainbow antimatter deck I managed to get 5 antimatters on flying eagle eyes. That plus two shards was 45 healing per turn, which completely negated the unstable gas damage. -Cheapaether +1 for Antimatter. 6 antimatter + Eternity works a treat. Amethyst mark and pillars + Quantum towers/pillars to play your eternity by the end of the game, AND enchant it. Just remember to include some creature to rewind ;-) Adding a quinted nymph is nice, but not necessary. If you want the nymph(s), throw in pulverisers or explosions control the fire shield. Then sit back and deck your opponent. For a max-health win, hold a miracle + shard to play on your last turn. -Aka Comments this is basically a harder better faster stronger version of divine glory. eagles eyes 7/7 cant be eaten by Otyugh and is very sufficient source of creature control, and 7 damage a turn from 4 of them will lead to quick death for you. many explosions and fire mark provdies a lot of permanent control, very hard to set up hourglasses/weapons/shields, which makes you more vulnerable to the eagles eyes. Very fast set up even without air mark, due to mass amounts of air towers, everything needs to be quintessenced or it will die first turn. I lost my encounter with this god, I had a fairly lucky first hand, i had a flying pulverizer quintessenced after the first unstable gas, sundials and phase/bone shields came too. I was able to destroy three unstable gases, but because my hourglasses got exploded, my drawing speed was fairly slow. i had a druid and otyugh and boneyard too, but they all became bone walls on first turn. otyugh was lanced and shot soon after, and druid too. i died around 25 cards in for him, which is roughly 8 to 9 turns. I won against this god on my third encounter though, masteries ^_^. with a very lucky miracle and quintessenced eternity rewind action. i actually had to return my own creatures to prevent decking out. i managed to immortalize a otyugh, and lvl it up to 8 and ate his eagles, of course i had to eat my own fireflies too which also charged up the bonewall i also very luckily maintained. he got to my druids though so i didnt have any mutants but i still managed to kill him with 20dmg per turn. i also stole two of his gases, he doesnt have any healing mechanism, unlike divine f*cking glory. dont expect to heal yourself with feral bond though, cuz you need to be on top of him like missionary in order not to have all your creatures sniped going up against this god, i recommend lots of shields and permanent control. you wont be able to destroy his eagles eyes right away cuz he flys them off when he plays them, but hopefully your shields can last long enough for you to get a immortal otyugh and druid in so you can eat his weapons. or ofcourse you can try the pulverizer/quicksand method, because eagle eyes do cost a lot of summon, and you can kill it with gravity pull. An interesting fact about this guy is that he'll only fly one eagle when he needs to play the second one, unlike divine, so if ur lucky you can actually steal his eagle eye, only to have it last for one turn of course before he explodes it. submitted by: Glip - He doesn't seem to time his unstable gasses so you should be able to heal it up. Also controlls creatures by fire lance. This encounter is verry hard for every rainbow deck but hell easy when you immitate Divine Glory just use the reflecting shield have miracles in your deck and morning stars wich you can send out flying so he will stack up with gases but they will do nothing to you and his eagle eyes are not that hard source of damage at the end i had around 4 eagle eyes against my 6 morning stars guess who dominated who oh right i forgot to say i used novas for my pulveriser but due to no heal there is no problem even if your morning stars die to the fire wall the dmg is enough since you can keep one in your hand so he is hard for everyone without spell shields submitted by: Sureon reply to sureon: well, reflecting shields to this guy is like purifys for scorpio and protect artifacts for seism and fire storms for paradox, theres always a tradeoff in putting cards like that in your deck. i dont see a point in pulverizer in the deck you mentioned anymore since the reflective shield cant be exploded so ur safe from the gases and if ur only going for the firewall wouldnt it be more simple if you just using explosion or steal with your nova? it does surprise me that the ai doesnt use the gases when you have the shield on though, since they use holy light on themselves when they have the shield on. how ever i dont see how you manage to win when you have half the hp drawspeed, a third of the power, and still out compete in the this literal "arms" race. unless you stuff your deck with miracles such. but overall, congrats on the victory,try beating the other dudes with this deck though lol reply on the reply: i know that the deck would suck normaly and it was designed from myself to see what the strength/weakness of octane is and since she really lacks offensive power and just got the gases it was the final god wich made me stuff 2 reflective shields and a jade shield into my deck since they really help against octane and even fire queen gets easyer with them when you have a bad start so i would recommend to everyone to keep one of those in the backhand since theyr low at cost but can become handy in some situations submitted by Fade: I killed this fake gof with a phoenix deck. I used mark of life with heals and emerald shields. From fire elemenT: defragrations, fire bolts, fire pillars, phoenixes, fire bolts and some immolation (which one was useless). He beat me down to 20 hp, but one i draw out one of my shields, and later some heals. He can't easily kill phoenixes, and my fire bolts take care of the animated weapons. I used defragration on his early gases, then later on the fire bucklers. submitted by m4409: Another choice is an Eternity/Reflective Shield deck. Use Eternity to make his eagles back to his deck. Reflective Shield for gases. I also got some Sanctuary to get Elemental Mastery. Finally, once you get enough Eternities, use Eternity on your own Photon/Spark/Deja vu to prevent from deck out and deck him out. I got 4 Light Pillars, 6 Reflective Shields, 5 Sanctuaries, 20 Time Factories(with 1 tower inside, but not important), 3 Deja vus, 6 Eternities. But I'm still a little lucky because I got Reflective Shield in my first turn, so I wasn't hurt by any gases. Category:Fake Gods